parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Bernardino's Thomas Origins Boss Battles
Here are some boss battles in Thomas Origins by Julian Bernardino. Cast * Rayman - Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) * Globox - Percy the Small Engine (from Thomas and Friends) * Teensies - Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand (from Thomas and Friends) as The Teensies * Big Mama - The Chinese Dragon (from Thomas and Friends) * Boss Bird - The Horned King (from The Black Cauldron) * Eater of the Seas - Barker (from Pinocchio) * Rock Golem - Smithy (from Mario) * Carnivora - Madame Mim (from The Sword in the Stone) * Big Bird - Sir Cumference (from A Knight For A Day) * El Stomacho - Edgar (from The Aristocats) * Creveton - Adult Ronno (from Bambi) * Voodoo Mama - Granny (from Looney Tunes) * and more Gallery (Boss Battles) Thomas Origins Boss Battles Part 01.png|Thomas and His Friends vs The Horned King Thomas Origins Boss Battles Part 02.png|Thomas and His Friends vs Barker Thomas Origins Boss Battles Part 03.png|Thomas and His Friends vs Smithy Thomas Origins Boss Battles Part 04.png|Thomas and His Friends vs Madam Mim Thomas Origins Boss Battles Part 05.png|Thomas and His Friends vs Sir Cumference Thomas Origins Boss Battles Part 06.png|Thomas and His Friends vs Edgar Thomas Origins Boss Battles Part 07.png|Thomas and His Friends vs Ronno Thomas Origins Boss Battles Part 08.png|Thomas and His Friends vs Smudger and His Guards Thomas Origins Boss Battles Part 09.png|Thomas and His Friends vs The Chinese Dragon Facial Expressions Thomas the Tank Engine (2012 Model) *Happy Face (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Confused Face (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Cross Face (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Asleep Face (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Angry Face (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut Face (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Tired Face (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Surprised Face (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Depressed Face (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) Percy the Small Engine (2010 Model) *Annoyed (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Cheeky (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Content (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Cross (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Asleep) (Season 2) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Bracing) (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Content) (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Miserable) (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Oh No) (Season 5) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Tired) (Season 5) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Yawning) (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Happy (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Laughing (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Miserable (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Neutral (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Offended (Season 2) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Oh No (Season 5) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Sad (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Thinking (Season 2) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Tired (Season 5) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand (For Stepney (2009 Model)) *Content (Season 5) *Sad (Season 4) *Surprised (Season 5) *Afraid (Season 5) *Happy (Season 4) *Laughing (Season 4) *Cynical (Season 4) (For Bill and Ben 2006 Models) *Cross *Happy *Amused *Cheeky *Surprised (For Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand (Trainz Models)) *Anxious *Angry *Confused *Shocked *Smile Sound Effects (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit3.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabrswg1.wav tpmsaber2.zip *L_SABER.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *sthswng3.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *5 clash 2.wav *SaberOn.wav *2 clash.wav *fx5.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *clash 01.wav *2 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 clash CK.wav *3 clash 1.wav *3 clash 2.wav *3 clash good.wav *4 clash good.wav *4 clash 2.wav *5 clash 2.wav *Spin 6.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 5.wav *Hum 4.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *Hum 2.wav *Saberftn.wav *sthswng1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 *saberonquick.mp3 *01- sabre laser 1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 *01- sabre laser 2_mp3.wav *saberoffquick.mp3 http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_04.wav *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_02.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-On-Off.zip *FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 FXHome-Saber.zip *FXHome-Saber-058.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-028.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-001.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-003.mp3 FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav *saberhum5.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhit.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 Soundtrack (http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/) *093 - Ticklish Temples ~ A Carnivorous Chase *094 - Ticklish Temples ~ Poor Little Daisy! *095 - Grumbling Grottos ~ The Angry Bird *096 - Luscious Lakes ~ The Dragon Chef's Belly *097 - Angsty Abyss ~ Murray of the Deep Transcript Thomas and Friends vs The Horned King *The Horned King: (activates his red lightsaber) Arm yourselves. And this time, I'll make sure you'll all die. *Thomas: If you do, we will only get stronger. (he, Percy, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand take out and ignite their lightsabers while grabbing more yellow lums) *(a furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash. Finally, as the duel continues, the heroes cut their lightsabers through The Horned King's cloaks. The Horned King is now no longer here and has dissapeared while the heroes grab more yellow lums) Thomas and Friends vs The Wicked Coachman *Barker: Welcome. I was expecting you. (grows four arms, takes out, and activates his four lightsabers) *Thomas: Let's dance. (he, Percy, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand take out and ignite their lightsabers while grabbing more yellow lums) *(with the lightsabers springing to life, Thomas and his friends attack boldly, forcing Barker to retreat, while grabbing more yellow lums) *Barker: You have learned much to be trained well, but are all not Jedi Knights yet. *(as the duel continues, Thomas and his friends continue to battle bravely, as the boat goes faster and faster) *Percy: We'll need a bigger boat than this example. *Ferdinand: Row, faster! We're almost there! *(Thomas and his friends slash the weapons out of Barker's hands and send him falling into the sea below and grab more yellow lums) Thomas and Friends vs Smithy *Smithy: So... We meet again at last. Now let's see if you can deal with me. (takes out and ignites his black double bladed saber staff) *Thomas: Come at us, pal! (he, Percy, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand take out and ignite their lightsabers) *(the lightsabers swing and clash into each other as some lums appear when the characters catch them) *Smithy: Let's see you fight me every time. *(The shining blades flash in time and again in fierce combat as the characters catch them) *Percy: You fight well. But not well enough to defeat. *(Then with a terrible frenzy, the heroes slash Smithy, driving him to his knees) *Smithy: NOOOOOOOOOOO! Thomas and Friends vs Madame Mim *Madame Mim: (bad side) So, at last we meet. I've been waiting for you. (on go her three black lightsabers when he grows another arm) *Thomas: You asked for it. (he, Percy, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand quickly ignite their lightsabers) *(Madame Mim (bad side) can swing and Thomas and his friends can block) *Madame Mim: (bad side) And what do you plan to do if you have all escaped? *Thomas: We busted ourselves free, Rumpelstiltskin. *(the battle continues) *Percy: So you show some skill on us being Jedi, eh? And yet, we're good. It sounds some awesome. And if you think we'll save the world, it will mean that... Unless... (the duel continues as Thomas and his friends strike poor Madame Mim down) *Madame Mim: (good side) Why thank you! I don't know what's eaten me? I'm on the good side now. Thomas and Friends vs Sir Cumference *Sir Cumference: (bad side) Hi. I'm Sir Cumference. Ready to begin the duel. (charges forward) *Thomas: It's old pants they call him. Charge! (he and his friends grab some sticks and run into first pace with Percy holding) *Percy: Oh! (gets bumped out of the way and almost falls off and climbs back out to grab some yellow lums) *Kings: Bravo. Bravo. *Sir Cumference: (bad side) Ready for another challenge? *Percy: Come at me. (holds a sheild up and tries to protect himself, only to be bumped out of the way and pulled back in again by the the engines, when they grab some yellow lums) *Sir Cumference: (bad side) Now I'm ready, because I've got a mighty fistful sword. I have. *Thomas: Well, we've got lots of lightsabers. (he and his friends take out and activate their lightsabers and kick Sir Cumference backward as he tries to swing his sword at them, only to have it broken, and use a harmer to hit Thomas's blade, that melts it and breaks it apart, so Sir Cumference uses a drill on Percy's sheild, until Thomas kicks Sir Cumference, knocking out, cold) *Sir Cumference: (good side) I'm free. Did I fall out of a castle? Thomas and Friends vs Edgar *(inside Edgar's belly, Thomas and his friends find and hit something inside Edgar, making him groan) *Edgar: (bad side) Ouch! That hurts! *(inside Edgar's belly, some flames burn and chase Thomas and his friends, who run to escape and dodge them and hit the thing inside Edgar again) *Edgar: (bad side) Ugh! *(inside Edgar's belly, some flames burn and chase Thomas and his friends, who run to escape and dodge them and hit the thing inside Edgar again) *Edgar: (bad side) Ow! It stings! *(some bubbles appear as Thomas and his friends jump on them and hit the thing inside Edgar again) *Edgar: (bad side) Oh! *(the water drains inside Edgar) *Thomas: That was quick. Come on, fellows. Off we go. *Percy: Oh no. We've got to get out of here before Edgar bursts. Come on. *(the heroes climb upward to escape from Edgar's belly) *Edgar: (bad side) (burps and spits out Thomas and his friends) Oh, excuse me. *Edgar: (good side) I feel better: molto bene! Thomas and Friends vs Adult Ronno *Adult Ronno: (bad side) Come and get me, you fools. (charges) *Thomas, Percy, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand: Charge! (charge, activating their lightsabers, and fighting Adult Ronno, who calls out for his minions, who come out and try to help him) *Adult Ronno: (bad side) You'll never get away from us until we get revenge! Take care of these upstarts, guys! Now, I'll give you a taste of super horns! *(Locked in combat, Adult Ronno tries to attack, but as the lightsabers clash into his horns that are long and are lightsabers too, the heroes continue to fight and throw things at Ronno) *Adult Ronno: (bad side) You minion fools! You've got to protect me! Now, we'll show you heroes who the real deers are! *(The crackle of swords as Thomas and his friends force Ronno to the very edge of a cliff, and in one swipe, manage to throw Ronno down the cliffs toward the emptiness below) *Adult Ronno: (good side) You saved me! Thomas and Friends vs Dr. Facilier and His Minions Round 1 *Mecha Madame Mim: (bad side) So, at last we meet. I've been waiting for you. (on go her three black lightsabers when she grows another arm) *Thomas: You asked for it. (he, Percy, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand quickly ignite their lightsabers) *(Mecha Madame Mim (bad side) can swing and Thomas and his friends can block) *Mecha Madame Mim: (bad side) And what do you plan to do if you have all escaped? *Thomas: We busted ourselves free, Rumpelstiltskin. *(the battle continues) *Percy: So you show some skill on us being Jedi, eh? And yet, we're good. It sounds some awesome. And if you think we'll save the world, it will mean that... Unless... (the duel continues as Thomas and his friends strike poor Mecha Madame Mim down) Thomas and Friends vs Dr. Facilier and His Minions Round 2 *Mecha Sir Cumference: (bad side) Hi. I'm Mecha Sir Cumference. Ready to begin the duel. (charges forward) *Thomas: It's old pants they call him. Charge! (he and his friends grab some sticks and run into first pace with Percy holding) *Percy: Oh! (gets bumped out of the way and almost falls off and climbs back out to grab some yellow lums) *Kings: Bravo. Bravo. *Mecha Sir Cumference: (bad side) Ready for another challenge? *Percy: Come at me. (holds a sheild up and tries to protect himself, only to be bumped out of the way and pulled back in again by the the engines, when they grab some yellow lums) *Mecha Sir Cumference: (bad side) Now I'm ready, because I've got a mighty fistful sword. I have. *Thomas: Well, we've got lots of lightsabers. (he and his friends take out and activate their lightsabers and kick Mecha Sir Cumference backward as he tries to swing his sword at them, only to have it broken, and use a harmer to hit Thomas's blade, that melts it and breaks it apart, so Mecha Sir Cumference uses a drill on Percy's sheild, until Thomas kicks Mecha Sir Cumference, knocking out, cold) Thomas and Friends vs Dr. Facilier and His Minions Round 3 *Thomas: After him! Don't let him and his guards get away! Stop him! *(they hop on their pets, who set off, carrying them, but run in pursuit of Smudger and his minions, then shoot enemies while following Smudger and his renegades and getting some yellow lums and more) *Smudger: Catch me if you can! *(the chase goes on as our heroes go in pursuit and battle more enemies and get more yellow lums) *Percy: Come on back! And fight like men! Not cowards! *Pink Panther: Look out, guys! *(the heroes dodge the obstacles and get more yellow lums) *Stepney: Come back here! *Bill and Ben: You'll never escape! *Bash: We're going to call the cops! *Dash: And we'll have you arrested! *Ferdinand: That's right! *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand: Stop! Stop that ship! We want you! You'll never escape! Yeah, that is right, and we'll get you! *(the chase continues with our heroes fighting more enemies, getting more yellow lums, and chasing Smudger) *Smudger: You'll have to catch us first! And you'll never catch us! Because you'll all spend the rest of your lifes being in cages forever! *Percy: Look out! You're going to have an accident! *Thomas: We've got news for you, Shadow Man. We're not just stopping. You ought to look out behind you. You're heading for disaster! *Smudger: What?! Where?!! (turns around and gasps) No. No! (his minions gasp and hide behind you) How did you ever guess it right??! (the ship hits the glass) It can't harm us. (the glass cracks) Whoops. Maybe you're right. In fact, it is going to crack. (the glass cracks even more) This is just a joke of fun, right? (gasps) As soon as we free your friends, we'll be back to normal. I still got plans to help you out. I just need a bit more time, guys. (the glass cracks even further) No, please. Please don't. (the glass breaks) It's going to explode! I promise I'll pay you back. I promise! (the glass explodes) (Darth Vader's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *(the heroes fly safely back downward) Thomas and Friends vs The Chinese Dragon *The Chinese Dragon: One by one, you will all die. *(Thomas and his friends' lightsabers leap into their hands, and as they swing them at The Chinese Dragon, his two red blades fly into two hands, activate, and get grabbed onto as he swings them at Thomas and his friends's weapons to stop and carry the blow) *The Chinese Dragon: You chose the wrong side. *(In some blind furies, Thomas and his friends slash at The Chinese Dragon, driving the bat to her knees) *The Chinse Dragon: The Land of the Livid Dead shows no mercy to traitors. *(The shining blades flash in time and again in fierce combat) *The Chinese Dragon: You will pay for your insolence. *(Then, with a terrible frenzy, Thomas and his friends slash at the Chinese Dragon, driving the beast to his knees, and with a final blow, separate The Chinese Dragon by changing him back to Granny) *The Chinese Dragon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Granny: That was a nightmare! Thanks! *Thomas: You're welcome. Trivia *Thomas will construct and a carry light blue lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Percy will construct and a carry light green lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand will be carrying different colored lightsabers, that will have the L_SABER.wav, sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, ltsaberon01.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, saberhum1.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, saberhum5.wav, sabrhum.wav, fx5.wav, sabroff1.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, saberoff.mp3, 01- sabre laser 2_mp3.wav, and saberoffquick.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The bosses will be carrying lots of lightsabers, that will carry the L_SABER.wav, sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, coolsaber.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, lightsaber_04.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, lightsaber_02.mp3, 01- sabre laser 1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, saberonquick.mp3, saberon.mp3, sabrarmb1.wav sabrhum.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, saberhum1.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, saberhum5.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, Saberftn.wav, fx5.wav, sabroff1.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, 01- sabre laser 2_mp3.wav, saberoffquick.mp3, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Owen will use an umbrella and two guns throughout the entire movie. *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by Noire Blue. *This takes place on The North Western Railway and also on the Bluebell Railway at East Grinstead, Kingscote, West Hoathly, Horsted Keynes, Bluebell Halt, Holywell (Waterworks), Freshfield Halt, Ketches Halt, Sheffield Park, and Ardingly. *The engines on the trains are Q Class No. 541 and U Class No. 1618 hauling five green coaches and a green boxcar, Stepney No. 55 and Fenchurch No. 672 hauling four green coaches with Cromford No. 2650 on the end, Captain Baxter No. 3 hauling three green coaches, BR Class 4mt 2-6-4 Tank Engine No. 80064 and BR Class 4mt 4-6-0 No. 75027 hauling an L.N.W.R. Observation coach, four green coaches, and a G.N.R. Saloon coach, Q1 No. C1 and Blackmore Vale No. 21C123 hauling some green coaches, BR Standard Class 9F No. 92240 hauling three chocolate and cream colored Pullman coaches and a red boxcar, Adams No. 488 hauling a chocolate and cream colored Pullman coach, two green coaches, a red coach, and a blue and white coach, Primrose No. 27 hauling a green coach and an L.N.W.R. Observation coach and a green coach, USA Tank Engine No. 30064 and Bluebell No. 323 hauling three chocolate and cream colored coaches, a green coach, and a red coach, H Class No. 263 and C Class No. 592 hauling three chocolate and cream colored coaches, a crimson and cream colored coach, a light brown coach, a light brown coach, an orange coach, and an L.N.W.R. Observation coach, Rocket hauling a blue open coach, BR Class 4mt 2-6-4 Tank Engine No. 80154 hauling an L.N.W.R. Observation coach and three green coaches, Stowe No. 928 hauling three green coaches and thee red coaches, Gladstone No. 214 hauling green coaches, Sir Archibald Sinclair No. 34059 hauling four green coaches and an L.N.W.R. Observation coach, BR Class 4mt 2-6-4 Tank Engine No. 80100 hauling two green coaches, and Port Line No. 35027 hauling five green coaches and an L.N.W.R. Observation coach. *The Speakonia Lernout and Hauspie voices, Microsoft voices, Robosoft voices, and Radar Overseer voices will say 'Glowbox' in the lines to correct the lines for Globox. Category:Julian Bernardino